Bad Boys Club Season 3 Chicago
by MCMXCV
Summary: The Season is back with a whole set of new boys! Who will last and who will crumble and fall? There will be blood shed and long drawn-out battles but these boys don't care as they turn up in Chicago! The original 7 boys: Isaias, Adonis, Joseph, Ant, Logan, Chase & Daniel! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB!
1. BBC Chicago Trailer

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB!**  
**COLON: WHAT'S BEING SAID.**  
**BRACKETS: WHAT'S BEING SHOWN.**

**BBC CHICAGO TRAILER**

ADONIS: Imagine the shit we could do all Season long!  
[Somebodies monitor is being written on with black marker.]

DANIEL: I warned him about his mouth, he thinks that everybody can take his jokes.  
[A Bad Boy is seen being thrown into the pool.]

ANT: If you gotta problem with me, I don't need to hear from somebody else's mouth that you do.  
[Ant confronts two other Bad Boys]

JOSEPH: I don't think people get that being Bad isn't a title, it's a Lifestyle.  
[An individual shot of each Bad Boy entering the mansion is shown]

PRODUCER: This Season on the Bad Boys Club.. The boys invade Chicago!  
[The city of Chicago is shown; it's various lights and colors of vibrant shades reflecting across the river of which it's next to. The camera pans into a large, luxurious mansion, and then pans onto a large insignia of a blue heart with horns and a devil tail that's placed above the entrance to the house.]

ISAIAS: Chi-Town? Bitch you already know we gon' run it!  
[A Birds Eye view of the Bad Boys mansion, cars, restaurants and the pool are shown.]

Bad Boys: BAD BOYS CLUB SEASON 3, CHICAGO!  
-Up All Night Starts Playing-  
[They raise their shot glasses and clank them together, while the screen starts flashing to different scenes of partying, drinking, dancing, and laughing. The scene changes to the Bad Boys swimming in the pool behind the mansion, and eating dinner together.]

[All the boys are seen jumping up and down, screaming and shouting.]

EVERYONE: WE'RE GOING TO CANCUN!  
[All of the Bad Boys are seen swimming in a creek in the beautiful, tropical jungle of Cancun. The scene then flashes to the Bad Boys participating in the Mexican Day of the Dead festival as they party on top of a giant float in a parade. They are all having a good time, and laughing with each other, as all of the Bad Boys are seen on a roof atop their hotel in Mexico, cheering and yelling for Joy, as the scene fades to black.]  
-Up All Night Ends-

DANIEL: I got my own demons I need to deal with..  
[The scene shoots over to see Daniel sitting on a couch, with his head in between his hands.]

CHASE: These niggas are crazy.. I need out of this house.  
[Someone is seen leaving with a suitcase.]

-Vamos Rapidos starts playing-

ANT: If you have problem with me, then address that shit! Don't be fugazy and run ya mouth behind my back to your petty ass crew!  
[Ant, Adonis and Isaias are in each other's faces, as the scene fades from color, to black and white.]

LOGAN: You want your showtime bitch? Imma give it to you while I'm beating that ass!  
[Logan is seen fighting two unknown faces.]

DANIEL: You being fake, see me with the hands then.  
[Daniel is seen molly whopping someone into the shower.]

CHASE: I AIN'T WITH YOU JUMPING HIM, THAT'S SOME WEAK ASS SHIT BITCH!  
[A bunch of boys are seen falling on the floor in a massive brawl.]

ISAIAS: I'm too good for these niggas.

GET READY

JOSEPH: You wallin' for respect right now!  
[He shoves another boy into the wall.]

FOR THE ULTIMATE

DANIEL: IMMA VIOLATE THAT ASS, IMMA MAKE YOUR ASS TAP OUT, IMMA CLOCK YOU IN YOUR MOUTH AND IMMA MERK YOU MY NIGGA!  
[Daniel fights two boys in the hallway in the upper foyer of the mansion.]

CHASE: OH! OH! OH! OH!

[Joseph and another bad boy are fighting while Joseph slams him into a glass wall.]

CHICAGO SHOWDOWN

ANT: LET GO! LET GO! LET GO, LET GO!

[The boys are seen fighting someone at the club.]

[Bad Boy is seen fighting as he exits the house; Joseph is beating him down with their own suitcase.]

CHASE: Replacement after Replacement, after Replacement! I DONT GIVE A FUCK, I'll SEND ALL YA ASSES HOME!

THIS

[Joseph throws glass cup in another boy's face.]

IS

LOGAN: HE GOT IT, HE GOT IT, HE GOT IT!

[Daniel is seen being pushed into the phone room.]

[Short clips of Joseph fighting Isaias, Chase fighting Adonis, and Ant fighting Isaias are shown]

[An ambulance is seen leaving the Bad Boys Mansion.]

BAD BOYS CLUB: CHICAGO

ADONIS: I AM the Bad Boys Club NIGGA!

* * *

**A/N: Makin' It To The Mansion Special will be up shortly. Let me know who your favourite Bad Boy or Boys are this Season! *UPDATES ARE WEEKLY, EVERY TUESDAY!***

**FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW**


	2. Makin' It To The Mansion

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BAD GIRLS CLUB  
BEFORE COLON: SPEAKER  
AFTER: COLON: DIALOGUE  
BRACKETS: FLASHBACK/PREVIEWS**

**BBC Chicago - Makin' It To The Mansion Special**

Natalie: Hey guys, I'm Natalie from Bad Girls Club Season 4.

Camilla: And I'm Camilla from Season 8 Las Vegas

Natalie: This season on the Bad Boys Club, the boys will be invading Chicago.

Camilla: Now if you thought Season 1 & 2 were crazy, you haven't seen nothing yet.

Natalie: The boys are badder than ever as we take you through each one of the new Bad Boys along with the returning Bad Boy from Season 2.

Camilla: We will be getting exclusive sneak peaks to what's to come from Season 3 of BBC Chicago! So get your popcorn as we start with our first Bad Boy...

BOTH: DANIEL!

[The scene fades to black, and a black and white image of Daniel is shown, as he parties and a scene of him fighting Stephan is shown.]

Daniel: If a bitch outta line, you need to knock that bitch right back into place you feel me?

Daniel  
"Mr. Set-it-Off!"  
Age: 21  
Toronto, ON

Daniel: I'm not saying fighting makes you Bad, but fucking up a fake bitch DOES make you Bad.  
[The scene fades to show a montage of all of Daniel's previous fights ranging from both Seasons One and Two.]

Daniel: I grew up here in Toronto with my Mom, Dad and both Sisters, but eventually moved out with my sister to do my own thing.  
[A scene is shown where Daniel is eating with his sister and family as they laugh together and talk about Daniel's experiences on the Bad Boys Club.]

Daniel: From my time on BBC, I learned to be careful who I trust, and watch my back at all times, cause there'll always be a fake nigga there with a knife ready for you, but even though I'm nice, and don't act like I used to, that don't mean I won't snap and violate that ass real quick.

Natalie: From what I've seen of Daniel since Season 1 and 2, he's bad, he says what he does and he does what he says, a true bad boy stays on his words.

Camilla: I've seen him too and I'm curious to see Mr. Set-It-Off in action so let's take a quick look at Daniel popping off.

[A scene fades into a sneak preview of the show, where Daniel is on the phone, and another Bad Boy is antagonizing him from the door. Daniel proceeds to get up, while the other boy bangs on the glass and laughs before walking into the kitchen, dripping wet from when Daniel pushed him into the pool earlier. A flashback of that scene is shown while Daniel walks towards the kitchen]

Daniel: What happened? How you feelin'? You feelin' some type of way?

[Daniel pushes him into the glass window, and the other bad boy falls but manages to hold onto the window sill. He gets up as Daniel advances on him, but the boy pushes Daniel back.]

?: I wanna Fuck you up right now.

Daniel: Bitch, I'll fade yo' ass! What's good?

?: I'd like to see you try you bi-

[Daniel elbows the other boy before he could speak, and begins to punch him in the face multiple times while the other boy ducked inwards towards Daniel's chest, and starts punching Daniel's shoulders. Daniel uses this to an advantage and forces his wait to crash his arm down the other boy's back. The scene starts into slow motion, and then rewinds again, shocking the viewers with the brutal battle taking place.]

Natalie: Did you see that boys eye after the elbow jab?

Camilla: Who was looking at his eye, did you see his head getting bashed in from the back.

Natalie: Daniel was definitely giving him the business.

Camilla: What I want to know is how do you bang on the glass of the phone room and then you run away to get banged on the wall?

Both Camilla and Natalie laughed.

Natalie: Anyways, Daniel we fuck with you, the other irrelevant boy, get an eye-patch.

Camilla laughs and nudges Natalie.

Natalie: What, you said it, how do you start something you can't finish.

Camilla: Now this new Bad Boy comes to us from all the way in the East Coast.

Natalie: This boy doesn't take bullying lightly and is quick to express his feelings freely.

Both: Meet Joseph!

Joseph: People don't get that being Bad isn't a title, it's a Lifestyle.

[A Photo of Joseph is shown.]  
Joseph  
"The Jersey Bombshell"  
Age: 21  
Perth Amboy, New Jersey

Joseph: I'm one of the nicest people you'd ever meet, but get on my bad side, and that's when shit gets real.

[A quick shot of Joseph standing in front of somebody is shown, as a static electricity effect returns the screen to normal.]

Joseph: I'm from a nonfactor part of Jersey, where there's nothing much to do, but this is where I grew up after moving from Brooklyn, so this is home. I live with my grandparents, and do whatever it takes to help'em out.

[A video shows Joseph helping his grandmother bring in heavy bags, and the scene switches to show Joseph helping his grandfather paint a shed.]

Joseph: Don't let my personality fool you, I'm not the one nor the two to fuck with.

Natalie: I like him but he seems a little nice, don't you think?

Camilla: Well everybody is nice until they get provoked right.

Natalie: Yeah, that's true for sure, so let's get into our next exclusive sneak peek of Season 3.

[The scene shifts to a sneak preview of the show. Joseph is standing in front of another boy, anger evident on his face, while the other boys look on.]

Joseph: What's your issue bruh?

?: You. You're my fucking issue.

Joseph: You gonna do something? Cause I see you moving that mouth, but you ain't swinging nigga.

?: Oh please you fat bitch.

[The scene is slow-mowed and rendered black and white, as Joseph is shown again in a confessional scene.]

Joseph: Oh he did not.. it's bad enough I got bullied throughout school over my weight, I'm not about to let this nigga walk away now.

[The scene shows Joseph chuckling, and the other boy laughing as well.]

?: You're a fat ass bitch, you ain't gon' do shiiiiiiii -

[The boy's words are put to a stop as Joseph sends one punch that knocks the other Bad Boy into the fridge.]

Natalie: Okay I fucks with you Joseph, you stood your ground with that other boy.

Camilla: See, never judge a book by its cover bitch.

Natalie: Bitch who the fuck you callin' a bitch?

Camilla: Natalie your the only other one in the room.

Both girls laugh.

Natalie: Joseph keep doing what you do cause you got them hands, don't let anyone tell you some negative shit like that.

Camilla: Yeah, keep your head up booboo. And to the other boy, Keep your head away from fridges, cause I know that shit hurt.

The girls laughed.

Natalie: So onto some new meat into the BBC house, we get to Chase.

Camilla: This bad boy is a quiet one until provoked, but he does like his liquor, so let's take a look at this HOT mess of a Bad Boy!

Chase: I just want to have fun, I'm only 21 and I need to live my life!

[A Photo is shown of Chase]  
Chase  
*The Party Boy*  
Age: 21  
From: Milwaukee, WI

Chase: These boys will either love me or hate me, but that don't matter with me.

Natalie: He kinda of gives me that 'I'm trouble' kind of vibe.

Camilla: But he does look like a good time.

Natalie: I didn't say he doesn't look like a good time, but he looks like trouble.

Camilla: So what you mean to say is that he gives off a Natalie Nunn vibe.

Natalie: GUUUURL, we bout to have a problem! No one can be Natalie Nunn.

Natalie flips her hair in a playful way as both girls laugh.

Camilla: Well let's get into this and see how good of a partier this Bad Boy is!

[The scenes goes into a preview of Chase and the boys in the club. Chase is seen throwing money in on the stripper and screaming having a good time smoking Shisha as he gets a lap dance.]

[The boys leave the club and head into the limo as Chase is too drunk to walk by himself. Two boys help him into the limo as a heated discussion happens in the limo]

Joseph: You're cool as fuck but you need to stop being so sloppy it's not a good look.

Chase: I had your back so don't come at me like that.

Joseph: No one's coming at you in any type of way.

Chase: So lower your motherfucken tone then.

[Both boys are seen in each others face as someone parts the two]

Chase: DON"T FUCKIN' DISRESPECT ME, I AIN'T THE ONE.

[The scene goes back to Natalie and Camilla.]

Natalie: Chase, you're fun as Hell but your friend was just looking out for you.

Camilla: Yeah, and you stole my line, but it's fine since you cool and cute... well you're hot that's why.

Natalie slaps Camilla's leg as she's laughs at Camilla's comment.

Natalie: Well you seem fun and that's a good quality to have in the BBC House cause these boys will fuck with you mentally and physically.

Camilla: Long story short, Chase, you're cool but know how much liquor you could handle. Keep it cute!

Natalie: Now that we've seen some popping off and some sloppy drunks in this season, let's get to this Bad Boy who loves to talk some smack.

Camilla: Hopefully he can back that shit up, but without further a due...

Both: Here's Adonis!

Adonis: I already know my role in this house, I'm going to go in there and run it.

[A picture of Adonis is shown]  
Adonis *The Miami Maniac*  
Age: 22  
From: Miami, FL

Adonis: Boys are always gunning to be my friend cause I'm just that nigga that everyone loves and knows not to mess with.

[A Scene is shown of Adonis partying in his home town with his 'groupies' and friends, drinking, dancing and smoking having a good time]

Natalie: I love that he's confident, but let's not get too over-confident.

Camilla: I have a feeling that he can talk that talk, but can't walk that walk.

Natalie: Throwing shade?

Camille: Girl I can't throw no shadows, He looks like he can't fight.

Natalie: Well let's just get a little sneak peek of Adonis to see how he is in the BBC House!

[The screen is turned dark, as a scene from Season 3 Chicago is shown. Adonis is seen in the confessional.]

[Consecutive confessionals are shown]

Adonis: The first boy looks cheap as Hell, but he is all up in my ass so I can fuck with him.

Adonis: I've seen Daniel before but I ain't scared of that hoe, but just to be save I will pretend to like him.

Adonis: Joseph is sooooooooooo fat, you're on the Bad Boys Club at least do some sit-ups.

Adonis: Ant seems to be a non-factor, he doesn't do much so he's a waste of my precious time.

Adonis: Chase looks like a white trash trailer park hill-billy, that can't handle his liquor, so I'll keep my eye on him.

Adonis: Now Logan looks tidy, but he looks like trouble, a lot of trouble but I'm not worried I got my guns right here.

[Adonis kisses his biceps]

Adonis: I'm the baddest bad boy out here so these boys are nothing but peasants.

[Natalie and Camilla are seen once again]

Camilla: Damn all this nigga do is talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, and talk some more.

[Natalie rested her head on her hand as she rolls her eyes]

Natalie: On some realshit, I know Adonis' mouth is going to get him in trouble, hopefully his 'guns' will help him out!

Both girls laughed.

Camilla: I'm not too feeling Adonis right now, but who knows, maybe he backs up what he says.

Natalie: For his sake, I hope he can, cause that was a shit-load of comments, did you hear what he said about Chase?

Camilla: Oh GIRL YES! First of all Chase is S-E-X-Y in caps, you feel me, Adonis you're not even that cute to be makin' fun of anybody, so with that being said... NEXT!

Natalie: Now we have another Bad Boy from New Jersey.

Camilla: The last one knew what it was, so I hope this one does too.

Natalie: It's time to introduce this swaggarific spit-fire Isaias!

Isaias: I'm nice, but I like everything to go MY way, so if it doesn't then we'll have a problem.

[A image of Isaias is shown]  
Isaias *Swagged-Out Spitfire*  
Age: 21  
From: Newark, NJ

Isaias: People either like to be around me because I can give them things, the finer things in life that they can't get by themselves.

[A shot is shown of Isaias flaunting all of his name-brand designer clothing, bags, shoes, colognes and cars.]

Camilla: He coming off a little boogie or is it just me?

Natalie: No, it's definitely not you... He is a bit boogie.

Camilla: I mean I would be his friend since he is a generous boogie.

The girls laughed.

Natalie: Girl bye! Let's take a look into how Isaias rolls in the BBC House!

[The scene shifts into Isaias and Adonis sitting at a restaurant, in the outside patio drinking and waiting for their food.]

Isaias: I don't understand why they are taking so long with our food.

Adonis: They're busy, it's fine.

Isaias: Busy my ass, they're a business and if they want to keep doing business they need to attend to every customer. Mainly me!

Adonis: Okay God!

[The waiter came up to both Isaias and Adonis and handed them their food as he began to walk away]

Isaias: Hey! SIR!

[The waiter walked back]

Isaias: I don't know if you're blind or deaf, but I didn't order this, and even if I did it's burnt like your face.

[the scene shifts back to Camilla and Natalie who are dying with laughter]

Natalie: Oh My God, he did not just say that to that poor waiter.

Camilla: That was the rudest of the rude, how do you say something like that, I mean that is really racist.

Natalie: Well, I guess but who knows, Isaias, you dress nice, but I don't think you're kind... at all.

Camilla: I feel like you need to watch your mouth too, cause if that was me, I sure as Hell no your ass would have been flat on the ground.

Natalie started laughing.

Natalie: Camilla you'll give him the Taylor treatment or the Amy treatment?

Both girls started laughing as they continued.

Camilla: They could pick and choose, they could get the best of both worlds!

Natalie: On that note, Isaias you might be a good friend to a lot of people, but you got an attitude and a mouth on you.

Camille: Just be careful that you don't use that type of disrespect in the house or shit might get ugly real fast!

Natalie: So our next Bad Boy knows how to deal with a situation.

Camilla: He's a cute soul with an aggressive attitude that will wake up right up from your bed... literally!

Natalie: Let's get into this explosive sneak peek of what went down when someone got a little too drunk for Logan's liking!

LOGAN: I never look for drama but drama just seems to find me.

Logan *Loose Cannon*  
Age: 22  
From: Philadelphia, PA

[Sneak preview of the show. Logan is seen walking in from the club and enters the confessional with Daniel.]

LOGAN: My nigga, he was mad disrespectful in the club, I need to address that shit, how you vomiting on someone else's VIP though?

[Bad boy is seen throwing up in the club on someone else's table, while the other boys look in disgust.]

DANIEL: It was disgusting, he didn't even apologize, like where are your manners and morals as a human being?

LOGAN: I'm over this bitch, I was trying to be nice but you know what, FUCK THIS BITCH!

[Logan runs out of the confessional as Daniel speaks in the confessional.]

DANIEL: This house is bout' to turn up a notch and bitch I feel sorry for you... NOT.

[Logan is seen going up the stairs into a Bad Boys room where another bad boy is sleeping.]

LOGAN: Get up.

[The bad boy is showing no signs of getting up.]

LOGAN: Get the fuck up sloppy.

[Logan climbs into the bed hovering over the bad boy.]

LOGAN: WHAT'S GOOD, WAKE THE FUCK UP BITCH!

[The other bad boy gets up and pushes Logan's stomach to step back as Logan throws punches onto the sleepy bad boy. The scene pauses and rewinds and plays slowly as it shows Logan three hard punches onto the other bad boys face.]

Both: DAMN!

Natalie: Now that's a rude awakening!

Camilla: That nigga pushed Logan and he went H.A.M on a nigga, like whoa I thought I had anger issues.

Natalie: But you do bitch!

Both girls glared at each other before bursting into laughter.

Camilla: Anyways, I would feel tight about that too, like it's all disrespectful to do that onto someone else's VIP though.

Natalie: But I want to see the rest of the fight cause I know that shit didn't just stop like that!

Camilla: I know that was an intense fight, but I do feel like Logan should've let the other guy guy up fully and then bust his ass.

Natalie: I mean the other boy was awake, he got up and pushed Logan and Logan just started bashing!

Camilla: Well that's true, but after everything is said and done, I fuck with you Logan!

Natalie: Me too, you showed him that a real bad boy, can stay classy and fuck a bitch up like that.

Natalie snapped her finger at the end of her sentence for emphasis.

Camilla: We've been through 6 Bad Boys so far, and there is one more remaining!

Natalie: Let's get to this sexy piece of a hunk!

Ant: I'm a Bad Boy cuz' I say I am, plain and simple.

[a photo of Ant is shown]

Anthony (Ant)  
*The Texas Thrasher*  
Age: 22  
Houston, TX

Ant: Living in Texas, Sports means everything, so I do my best at everything I do.

[A video of Ant is shown as he is playing Lacrosse, then another video of him playing Football, and another of him Boxing.]

Ant: Being an only child, I get what I want, when I want it, no matter who has it.

[Photo's are shown of Ant purchasing the newest pair of Jordans and True Religion clothing.]

Natalie: Damn girl this boy is Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine.

Camilla: I know that's right, and he play sports? PHEW, ANT CALL A BITCH!

Both girls laugh.

Natalie: I'm kinda feeling Ant a little, but boy if you about the "I get what I want" you best be able to handle the Bad Boys.

Camilla: Let's take a peek at how Ant rolls.

[A scene is shown of the Boys getting into the house, as another Bad Boy is seen arguing with Chase. They are all surrounding the kitchen counter, as the matter of the situation is being addressed.]

Chase: I'm sick of your pranks nigga, deadass.

Ant: Forreall bro, you went too far on that shit.

?: I said I apologize, can't ya niggas take a joke, the fuck?

Ant: Nah yo, that prank shit, throw it out the window. No one touches my shit, I don't care who you are.

[Ant gets closer into his face]

Ant: You touch my shit again, and we're gonna have a problem, and you don't want me as a problem, got me?

?: Nigga please, you ain't shit compared to me. Like I said, take a joke.

[He shoves Ant back.]

Ant: Word? Oh, word? You wanna push a nigga?

[Ant walks forward and proceeds to punch the other Bad Boy with his left hand, and as the other Bad Boy flinched, Ant tricked him, and swung with his right fist instead, punching him square in the jaw.]

Camilla: FREEEEEEEZE! Did you see that?

Natalie: Yeah he hit'em with the fake left, pop right!

Camilla: Ant you are definitely on good terms with me, you look good, get your own shit, and can handle your own shit.

Natalie: Hmm, Ant gets a certified…..

Both Girls: TEN!

Camilla: Now that we introduced you to all the Bad Boys you will have to wait until next week for the grand opening of BBC Chicago premier!

Natalie: We hope you enjoyed this little teaser of the boys, and what's about to go down in the house because I know we did!

Camilla: So until next time, I'm Camilla!

Natalie: And I'm Natalie.

Both: And we're out this bitch!

* * *

**A/N: Leave in a review who your favourite bad boy or bad boys are! I'll be updating this every Tuesday! Episode 1 of BBC Chicago is called, "Chi-Town, Beat-Down".**

**Follow | Favourite | Review**


	3. Sneak Peek - BBCASB

**Sneak Peek of BBCASB Enjoy!**

**BBCASB Season 1**

**Episode 1 – Paradise Lost**

The city lights of Hollywood are shown, fashion boutiques, the city and cars driving by, a beautiful fountain, and it then zooms into a Bad Boys Club Limo driving up to the huge mansion. Two boys are seen in the limo, Stephan and Michael.

_Stephan was wearing a white button up with black polk-a-dotted shirt, over his black denim jeans and some black and white high-top Adidas. He had a short gold chain around his neck that had his name on it._

_Michael was wearing an emerald green long sleeve, which the sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, over his white jeans and some green and white sneakers. He had a black G-Shock watch on his left hand and a silver chain. _

**STEPHAN:** [I'm back, and I know you all are gonna be surprised that I made it into All-Star Battle, but in all realness, I was a boss on my Season. Most people know me for fighting Daniel, and Jumping him but it is what it is, I've grown from that experience and I'm just here to compete for that 100,000 dollars!]

**FLASHBACK:** Of Stephan pushing Daniel onto the couch and punched him into his chest as Daniel got up and punched back into Stephan's forehead. Then a flashback of Stephan holding Daniel's head back onto the couch as he punched down onto him 3 times before Daniel got on top of the couch and started fighting Stephan on the back of his neck and head.

**MICHAEL:** [Hey everybody, the most hated is in the building and I know you guys missed my trouble making ass! On my Season in Atlanta I was pretty much a drunk mess and thought that I was the best of the best but I ended up being in one of the best fights to hit BBC history when Stephan and I fought Daniel… even though it didn't end well for either Stephan or I, we still learnt a lot from our experience and we grew to become a bigger and better person.]

**FLASHBACK:** Of when Michael tried fighting back Daniel when Daniel pulled him out of the chair. Another flashback is shown of Michael jumping into the fight with Stephan and Daniel and hitting Daniel at the back of his head multiple times before Daniel turns around and fights him.

**STEPHAN:** Oh My God, we're going to run this shit like what we did in our Season.  
**MICHAEL:** You already know, I wonder who else will be making it to All-Star Battle.  
**STEPHAN:** I know Daniel will be there for sure, he was in 3 motherfuckin' Seasons, talk about being overrated.  
**MICHAEL:** HAHA, I know, Oh shit, we're here!

* * *

**A little teaser for you guys :* **


	4. Opening Fight Sneak Peek

Somewhere in Chicago..

The streets of Chicago are show; various cars honking horns and the city lights illuminating the night sky, reminiscent to Times Square in New York City. The camera speed zooms throughout the city, and onto a large victorian mansion with a blue devil's heart insignia patented on top of the walkway that leads to the entrance of the house. Inside, five males were pacing back and forth, shoving different pairs of clothes into large trash bags.

DANIEL: I love me a good prank, so Adonis, Isaias, let's see how you like it for y'all to be the prankee.

JOSEPH: Since niggas wanna talk shit about living with us, we'll help them pack their shit and make them think they are getting kicked out.

CHASE: HAHAHA, The look on their faces will be priceless.

ANT: Fuck, when are they coming home?

JOSEPH: It better be soon, I'm done playing games with these nigga.

The scene shifts to different flashback scenes of two Bad Boys, Adonis and Isaias, talking about all of the boys especially Joseph.

ISAIAS: These niggas are so wack, they think they run shit. I'd like to see them throw hands with me, so I can fuck all they asses up.

ADONIS: hahaha These niggas are nothing compared to us, we ARE the Bad Boys Club.

The scene shifts back to the present, where Daniel, Joseph, Ant, Logan, and Chase are just about done throwing some of Isaias and Adonis' belongings into trash bags. They put the garbage bags of clothes outside the mansion door.

DANIEL: Let's go outside.

ANT: Why?

DANIEL: We packed some of their shit, they might want to fight or something.

Joseph, Ant, Logan, Chase and Daniel went outside and sat around the stairs and patio waiting.

LOGAN: Their pulling up.

Outside, a black jeep pulls into the driveway of the mansion, and Adonis and Isaias exit both doors, laughing and cheering about the prank they pulled earlier. A flashback is shown of them putting up an old picture of Joseph, from when he was obese over his Bad Boy photo in the house.

ADONIS: Did you see his face? That bitches face was priceless.

ISAIAS: Nigga, it's only the third night, imagine the type of shit we could pull all season long?

DANIEL: Joseph handle your shit first cause they did you wrong with that shit.

ANT: Yeah, and if they jump you, I'll be there.

CHASE: Real shit.

JOSEPH: Thanks guys.

Adonis and Isaias came out the Jeep and noticed their belongings were in plastic bags.

ADONIS: WHAT THE FUCK?

ISAIAS: What the Hell is going on?

JOSEPH: Ya wanna target me and bully me? It's time to fight.

Adonis charged at Joseph and punched him in his nose. Joseph pushed him back and threw a punch into Adonis' eye and then a next one on his chest area. Isaias jumped in and swung on Joseph at the same time Adonis swung, they both hit Joseph's face and neck. Logan, Ant, and Chase ran into the fight and Logan threw a hard punch into Isaias nose as he was holding Joseph's neck and Ant threw a couple of punches on Adonis as he was still swinging on Joseph. Chase came in and punched Isaias as the whole group of 6 boys fell onto the ground. Joseph got a hold on Adonis' shirt and pulled him closer to him and started punching him on his head as he ripped the shirt from his grip. Isaias kicked repeatedly which hit Joseph in his face, Logan's arm and Ant's ribcage. Security flocked in as different angles of them fighting were showing before the words, "Bad Boys Club" appear. The title of the show explodes and the word 'Chicago' are shown on screen.

74 hours earlier…


	5. Chi-Town Beat-Down

**BBC Chicago - Chi-Town Beat-Down**

At a Bar in Southern Chicago, a boy was sitting at one of the tables, drinking a Dive Bomber and watching as the streets of Chicago were bustled with business and many people wandering around. The boy wore a white V-Neck, with a jean jacket vest. He donned a silver watch with a black polo hat, a pair of khaki's, and a pair of Concords.

_JOSEPH: Some people need to understand that being Bad isn't a Title, it's a Lifestyle._

* * *

Joseph

"The Jersey Bombshell"

Age: 21

Perth Amboy, New Jersey

* * *

A video of Joseph's audition is shown, as he speaks about what makes him a Bad Boy

_JOSEPH: A Bad Boy knows what he wants and how to get it. A Bad Boy believes in heading in first and looking back later. People are gonna love you, and people are gonna hate you. Others are gonna secretly wanna be you, and that's what makes me a Bad Boy. I do what I want, when I want, without anyone's permission. Everything I have, I worked for, and still do._

Home Videos are shown of him partying with friends, and shots of him helping out his family are shown.

_JOSEPH: I grew up in a non factor ass part of Jersey, but this non factor ass place is home. I do what I can to help out those around me, and I'll be damned if I fail._

_JOSEPH: When people ask about my sexuality, I always say the same thing. I don't label myself, I call it want. If I wanna be with a guy, I'll be with a guy, if i wanna be with a girl, I'll be with a girl, and I always get what I want. *winks*_

Joseph notices another boy walking up to him, and smiles. The boy smiles back, and sits across from him.

ANT: Hey man, what's up? I'm Ant.

The scene freezes into a black and white of the scene and goes into casting tape of Ant.

_ANT: I'm crazy, funny, wild, and the Baddest Boy to hit this club._

* * *

Ant

"The Texas Thrasher"

Age: 21

Houston, TX

* * *

_ANT: I'm a Bad Boy because I say I am, plain and simple._

Videos of Ant's sports career are shown, his Lacrosse games, his winning football touchdowns, his boxing matches and his racing wins.

_ANT: I've been in sports all my life, and these boys better realize that if they even try to mess with me, they got the wrong one._

A video of Ant eating with his friends at Chipotle and drinking beers while playing Beer Pong. His friends are cheering him on as he throws the winning ball.

_ANT: I'm a winner, and always will be a winner._

The scenes shifts back to Joseph and Ant meeting up.

JOSEPH: Hi, I'm Joseph. It's nice to meet you. Where you from?

ANT: Texas, how about you?

JOSEPH: Jersey. You excited for this bro?

ANT: Hell yeah, when I got the call I practically crashed my car from excitement.

JOSEPH: Yo! You're crazy son. Oh shit, the limo's here!

Both boys walked into the limo, and began their drive to the massive mansion that awaited them.

* * *

**Confessional**

Joseph: So, I meet Ant.. he's pretty chill. He's telling me about his sports, racing, and all these other things, and he seems mad cool. I can level with him on that stuff, and its good to know I have one person I can get along with.

* * *

**Confessional**

Ant: Joseph seems nice, he's an alright guy. I like how he can keep a convo going, and he's into the same things I am. I feel like we could be a good team.

* * *

On the other side of town, at a restaurant, another Boy was waiting at a table with an umbrella in the middle of it. Considering the look and feel of the restaurant, it was expensive and this next Boy was all about expensive.

* * *

Isaias

"The Swagged Out Spitfire"

Age: 21

Jersey City, NJ

* * *

_ISAIAS: I get what I want. The expensive shit, not a problem, if you're friends with me, just know you'll get the good shit too, ALL of the good shit._

_ISAIAS: I'm not the guy to push around, and even when I do get pushed around, the niggas that try me, regret it in 2.5._

Isaias noticed the other Bad Boy sitting at the table across from him, and walked over to him. He shook his hand, and flashed a smile.

ISAIAS: What's up bruh, I'm Isaias.

ADONIS: Heyyyy, I'm Adonis!

* * *

Adonis

"The Miami Maniac"

Age:22

Miami, FL

* * *

_ADONIS: I am the cutest, baddest, Bad Boy in this bitch. So Chicago, keep a mother fucking lookout._

Adonis and Isaias order a few drinks, and before they know it, they have formed a bond. Laughing over multiple jokes, especially throwing shade around. Isaias laughed harder, slamming his hand on the table.

* * *

**Confessional**

Isaias: Yo this nigga is funny as hell. We're deff gonna run this bitch like no tomorrow. This is our season so ya niggas need to fall back.

* * *

The scene shifts back to the two boys laughing and smiling at the jokes they were coming up with. In no time, a limo had picked them up, and drove off to the mansion.

Elsewhere, two other Bad Boys were sitting on a bench near a deserted road, talking among themselves about their future experience in the house.

_LOGAN: Waddddddddddddduppppp? The name's Logan. Remember it, cause I WILL be a Person of Interest._

* * *

Logan

"The Loose Cannon"

Age: 22

Philadelphia, PA

* * *

_LOGAN: I never look for Drama but Drama just seems to find me._

* * *

_CHASE: These boys will either love me or hate me, but that won't matter with me._

* * *

Chase

"The Party Boy."

Age: 21

Milwaukee, WI

* * *

LOGAN: So what do you think we're gonna deal with in the house?

CHASE: I don't even know.. I hope nothing too crazy. I heard Daniel's back AGAIN.

LOGAN: Word? Damn, he must be about what he says if they put him in three different seasons.

CHASE: Hold up.. what the?

The two boys notice a chrome Lamborghini Gallardo, speeding down towards them, with another bad boy standing up and waving towards them.

LOGAN: No way.. get the fuck outta here!

CHASE: It's Daniel!

Daniel smiled and waved to the two boys to get into the car.

_DANIEL: When a bitch outta line, you need to knock that bitch right back into place, you feel me?_

_DANIEL: I'm not saying, 'fighting makes you bad' but beating up a fake bitch does!_

* * *

Daniel

"Mr. Set-It-Off"

Age: 21

Toronto, ON

* * *

DANIEL: Let's go!

Logan and Chase made their way into the Lamborghini.

LOGAN: So the rumours were true, you are going to apart of our Season.

DANIEL: My nigga,who else would have made it onto the next Season? Surely not Martin.

CHASE: Damn, I just hope there isn't no jumping this Season.

LOGAN: That shit is wack as fuck.

DANIEL: Anyways, you've started the conversation and I didn't even get you guys' names haha

CHASE: I'm Chase!

LOGAN: And I'm Logan.

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: Well, Logan seems bomb as fuck, and Chase seems chill as fuck, so I'm glad I'm already getting along with two niggas.

* * *

The scene then shifts into the Adonis and Isaias being the first two boys entering the house.

ADONIS: Oh my God, we're here!

ISAIAS: WE'RE BOUT TO TURN UP!

Adonis and Isaias exit the limo and run into the huge Victorian Mansion. As they enter the house they are immediately introduced with the tall staircase that lead to the upstairs. The two boys ran up the stairs and looked down the veranda. They made their way down the hallway to the left of the staircase to the big room that had 3 beds in it.

ISAIAS: Honestly, I'm not trying to get to know anyone else in this bitch, let's look for a room with only two beds!

ADONIS: ii, sounds legit.

* * *

**Confessional**

ADONIS: I feel like Isaias is one of those opinionated people who will judge any book by it's cover, BUT he looks rich with his clothing choices so I could give two fucks at this point.

* * *

The two boys went back out to the hallway and continued to go further down as they finally stumbled upon a room with two beds in it.

ISAIAS: YES! Let's put our shit down and get some bottles and turn up in this bitch!

ADONIS: Sounds like a plan. Let's get this shit poppin'!

Both boys made their way downstairs but noticed the wall filled with all the boys' pictures.

ISAIAS: These are the other boys?

ADONIS: Looks like it.

ISAIAS: Let's get a closer look at the competition in this house.

* * *

**Confessional**

ISAIAS: These boys look like a mess, especially the fat one like…EW. I'm seeing the same shit with just different BORING faces, so looks like Adonis is going to be my ride-or-die bitch in this game.

* * *

The boys continue towards the kitchen as Adonis pops open the bottle and pours up the glass with liquor.

ISAIAS: CHEERS!

ADONIS: You already know!

The front door opens and Logan, Chase and Daniel enter the mansion.

LOGAN: ANYONE IN HERE!

CHASE: Oh shit, look at the arcade room right over there!

DANIEL: I guess no one else is in here, let's go look for our room.

LOGAN: True say!

The three excited boys ran up the stairs and down the hallway into the first room which had three beds in it.

CHASE: This is perfect, the three of us in this room!

LOGAN: I'm down, y'all two cool with me!

DANIEL: Yeah, let's be roomies!

The boys put their things away as the camera focused on Adonis and Isaias in the kitchen giggling, chuckling and hiding while drinking their liquor.

ISAIAS: 'Oh my God, there is a arcade room' I definitely know that bitch is broke, acting like he never seen an arcade before.

ADONIS: Don't kill me. They all sound annoying as fuck though, but we should introduce ourselves.

ISAIAS: NO! They have to introduce themselves to us, we're the kings of this Season. Just remember that.

The scene shifted back to upstairs where Logan, Chase and Daniel began to explore. They went into the hallway left of the staircase upstairs where they entered the 'Dressing Room'.

LOGAN: Look at all these shoes and shit!

CHASE: All of this shit is for us?!

DANIEL: Yeah, this is dope as fuck! Let's go back to the hallway by our room and see what the other rooms look like.

CHASE: Sure, let's go.

The boys went back to the hallway that led to their room, but instead of entering their room they continued walking down the hallway and entered the bedroom of Adonis and Isaias.

LOGAN: Huh? Bags are already here.

CHASE: What the Hell? But nobody answered us when you screamed in the house.

Adonis and Isaias heard the boys upstairs and new that they were in their room. Both boys ran upstairs and barged down the hallway and into their room.

ADONIS: YO! Why the fuck are you guys in our room?

DANIEL: Excuse me?

ISAIAS: Obviously this one is deaf, why are you guys in our room? Trying to steal stuff?

LOGAN: First of all no one is deaf and none of us are broke, so you could stop with your petty preaching it's already getting old.

CHASE: Anyways, we didn't even know that there were other guys in this house since you both didn't respond to us when we called when we first entered the house.

ISAIAS: Well we're the stars of this show so y'all three will have to introduce yourselves to us.

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: I know these bitches are not serious. Less than 2 seconds into this thing and they are the 'stars of the show'? Bitch please.

* * *

LOGAN: You're not being serious right?

ADONIS: We're deadass serious. And we want you three to leave our room.

CHASE: By the way, 'the three' of us have names, it's Chase, Logan and Daniel.

Daniel, Logan and Chase just walked out of Adonis and Isaias' room and went downstairs into the kitchen.

DANIEL: I can't, this Season is already looking out to be hectic.

LOGAN: You can say that again.

The front door opened and Joseph and Ant walked in.

ANT: Yo, where the party people at?

Daniel, Logan and Chase exit the kitchen and greet Ant and Joseph.

LOGAN: YES! Friendly company!

JOSEPH: Hey, I'm Joseph!

ANT: And I'm

Ant, it's nice to meet all of you, is anyone else in here?

CHASE: Yeah but I'm sure they won't give you guys a warm welcome either, they have it in their minds that they're the baddest boys of the season.

JOSEPH: Wow, and this is just day one!

DANIEL: I'm telling you, the drama is real!

All 5 boys began laughing as Adonis and Isaias made their way down the stairs.

ISAIAS: Who do you guys think you're laughing at huh?

ADONIS: Yeah, I wanna know, cause I'll shut all of you up quick time.

JOSEPH: You guys weren't joking when you guys said they thought they are the shit.  
ADONIS: Excuse me fatty-wanna-patty, but you need to watch that mouth of yours, cause you don't want none.

EVERYONE: Whoa!

DANIEL: That was uncalled for.

ANT: He's not even fat, like chillout.

* * *

**Confessional**

ANT: These two hooligans think they can bash my friend, it's not going to happen, no bullying on my watch.

* * *

JOSEPH: Imma let it slide, cause y'all don't know me like that.

ISAIAS: OOO! We're so scared, I said sarcastically.

CHASE: You know what, just cut out this pathetic drama, grow the fuck up.

ADONIS: Hill-Billy-Joe-Bob you shut the fuck up.

Everyone's eyes widen as Chase advances into Adonis' face.

CHASE: TEST ME! TEST ME BITCH!

Daniel and Logan get inbetween the two and separate them by carrying Chase into the kitchen. Ant and Joseph follow them into the kitchen as Isaias and Adonis go back into their room. They camera invades the kitchen as the 5 boys deliberate.

DANIEL: That went too far too fast.

LOGAN: Honestly, like it's an hour in and we already almost had an altercation.

CHASE: I hate scums like him, who think they know it all and are better than everyone else.

JOSEPH: Don't worry I think we all got each other's backs so let's just forget about those nobody's and pop open a bottle!

ANT: YES! I LIKE HOW YOU THINK!

LOGAN: TIME TO DRINK UNTIL THE NIGHT COMES!

The boys pop open the bottle and take turns taking a shot from the bottle itself as Chase lined up shot glasses after shot glasses for a race of taking shots.

CHASE: So this is how it works! We each throw in $100 and who ever drinks all 5 shots the fastest without spilling or throwing up or spitting up gets all the money!

DANIEL: AYE! Sounds like my kind of game!

Each boy put in $100.00 onto the kitchen aisle and each took their first shot glass and on the count of three they started to chug down their drinks. Shot after shot was being swallowed by each bad boy as Chase came out on top just finishing a mille-second before the other boys.

CHASE: I win!

The boys cheers and lifted Chase up on their shoulders as a joke for his victory as the camera went into Adonis and Isaias' room.

ISAIAS: These hoes don't know me, I'll turn shit up in here.

ADONIS: I'm telling you, If they don't come correct, I'm laying my hands down on that Joseph kid.

ISAIAS: He looks so BLEH like how did he even come into Bad Boys Club?

ADONIS: I have no idea, how about we go search him up online and see what comes up?

ISAIAS: Ha, I like how you think, let's do it!

Isaias and Adonis go downstairs into the living room area where the computer desk is and go look online for information about Joseph.

ISAIAS: Holy shit, is that him?

ADONIS: Whoa, he is like obesed in this picture.

ISAIAS: I just had a great idea, save it and after we come home tonight we'll print it out and paste it on his monitor picture.

ADONIS: OH MY GOD! This is going to be so funny, pranksters for days!

Soon the boys all get freshened up and head out into the limo and head out to club Starlight. The boys walk in and go into their VIP section and start popping bottles and dancing and smoking shishas.

LOGAN: This is so much fun, I can get used to partying with you two!  
CHASE: Just promise me you guys will never let this shit change us as human beings!

DANIEL: Nah, we got this!

Daniel takes 5 shots from the waitress and gives one to Ant, Joseph, Chase and Logan and himself as they cheers amongst themselves and take the shot!

ANT: We have to turn up like this every night!

JOSEPH: With the 5 of us you already know we're going to tare up the windy city!

Daniel, Logan, Chase, Ant and Joseph dance along with some girls that they let into their VIP as Isaias and Adonis kept to themselves.

ISAIAS: Why are they letting these ratchet bitches come into our VIP?

ADONIS: I don't even know, like I'm going to address this shit when we get into the limo.

Soon the boys pay their bills and head out of Club Starlight and go into the limo. They entered into the limo in this order: Adonis, Isaias, Daniel, Logan, Chase, Joseph and Ant.

ADONIS: Yo, I wanna say something!

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: Of course his drunk ass wanna say something.

* * *

LOGAN: What is it?

ADONIS: If we are partying the 7 of us in our VIP, nobody else should be allowed in that so said VIP.

DANIEL: Why?

ADONIS: Cause I said so, that's why.

DANIEL: Well I need a better reasoning.

ADONIS: Bitch don't get smart with me!

DANIEL: And bitch, you're talking to a smart bitch so I'm not getting dumb anytime soon.

The limo reached the house as everyone exited the limo and made their way into their rooms. Ant and Joseph settled into their room. Daniel, Logan and Chase made their way into their room with 3 beds as Isaias and Adonis stuck around in the living room concocting their scheme of printing Joseph's childhood photo when he was obesed. Adonis printed the picture as Isaias got glue. They made their way to Joseph's picture and glued the obesed photo onto Joseph's monitor. They topped it off with writing with permanent marker "Fat Bitch" "You Don't Belong Here" "Nobody Likes You" and "Bye Felicia". The two boys ran to their room giggling about the prank they pulled.

* * *

The morning crept up as Adonis and Isaias were the first two to awaken in the house.

ISAIAS: Let's leave this pigs-den and go out and eat somewhere!

ADONIS: Sounds legit, let's go but first did anyone wake up to see the picture?

ISAIAS: I don't know, let's go check!

Both boys headed down the hallway and passed Daniel, Logan and Chase still asleep in their room. They went further down the hallway to see that Joseph and Ant were also fast asleep.

ADONIS: This is no fun, let's pull more pranks.

ISAIAS: How about hiding their wallets?

ADONIS: Let's find them.

Adonis and Isaias ran into each room quietly getting each boys wallets and hiding them around the house.

* * *

**Confessional**

Both Adonis and Isaias go inside the confessional room.

ADONIS: Have fun finding your shits, you pieces of shits!

ISAIAS: HAHAHA, I'm done with these broads, let's get something to eat.

* * *

Adonis and Isaias leave the mansion as Joseph, Ant, Chase and Logan wake up. All four boys make their sleep-deprived selves down into the kitchen to get some food to eat. Chase pours out some cereal for himself to eat as a wallet comes out of the cereal box.

CHASE: What the fuck? SOMEBODY LOST A WALLET?

LOGAN: Is that a wallet?

CHASE: Yeah...

Chase opens the wallet and sees Daniel's ID in it.

CHASE: It's Daniel's.

LOGAN: Why would he put his wallet in the cereal box?

The boys laugh as they all four go back upstairs to ask Daniel about the ordeal. They wake him up.

LOGAN: Yo, Daniel why was your wallet in the cereal box?

DANIEL: What the fuck are you talking about? Are you still drunk, haha!

CHASE: My nigga, here's your wallet, it was inside the cereal box.

DANIEL: No, that can't be, last night we put all our wallets together remember, on that dresser.

Chase and Logan go look for their wallets as they now notice their wallets have disappeared.

DANIEL: Joseph, Ant, maybe you two should check for y'all wallets also.

Joseph and Ant went into their room to find that their wallets were also gone from their pants pockets.

CHASE: YO, WHERE IS ADONIS AND ISAIAS?

Joseph and Ant run back into Daniel, Logan and Chase's room as they were all heated and upset at this moment. They went down the hall into Adonis and Isaias' room and notice that they are gone.

LOGAN: Is this supposed to be a prank or something?

ANT: I don't fuck with people touching my shit, especially if I don't like them.

JOSEPH: I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE THEM.

All 5 boys made their way downstairs as they pass the monitors and notice Joseph's monitor.

* * *

**Confessional**

LOGAN: That shit pissed me off, who would do that to anyone?

* * *

The boys looked onto the picture pasted onto Joseph's monitor when he was obesed.

JOSEPH: THEY'RE DEAD!

ANT: Yo, since they want to pull pranks, how about we pull a prank of our own?

DANIEL: What do you suppose we do?

JOSEPH: Let's pretend to throw them out so they know we aren't joking around, and maybe they'll change for the better.

CHASE: This sounds fun!

The 5 boys made their way up to Adonis and Isaias' room and got garbage bags and packed some of their belongings into the bags and made their way back downstairs and placed bag after bag outside onto the porch.

DANIEL: Let's see how they like to be the prankee.

CHASE: They look on their faces will be priceless!

ANT: When the fuck are they going to be here?

LOGAN: I SEE EM' I SEE THEM PULLING UP!

All five boys head outside. Daniel and Logan sit on the porch steps. Chase and Ant lean against the stair post and Joseph stood right in the middle of the walkway before the steps awaiting Adonis and Isaias to come out of the vehicle.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review **

***Update is next Tuesday***


	6. Sneak Peek 2 - BBCASB

The scene is shifted to two limos. In the first limo Isaac and Sage sit next to each other waiting to arrive to the mansion.

**SAGE:** I can't wait to beast these challenges and win this thing!  
**ISAAC:** Boy, I've been ready for this, I cannot WAIT for this thing to start so I can collect that $100,000 and be on my way.

_Sage was wearing a grey shirt that had the word, "Ghoul" in black over his black denim jeans and his white high-top Nikes. He had a beaded chain around his neck that had a cross at the end of it._

_Isaac was wearing a black and red flannel top over a white wife beater, some shiny-black denims and white converse. He had a gold watch on his left hand and a bracelet on the other that had another bad boy's name on it._

The two boys arrived in the house as two more monitors lit up with their pictures on it. All 8 boys came up to Isaac and Sage and greeted them when Isaac saw Martin and Zane.

**CONFESSIONAL: ISAAC:** [WHAT THE FUCK? How on earth did these two even make it past discussing who should be on All-Stars? These weak broads need to go ASAP.]

**ISAAC:** Hey everybody except for Zane and Martin.  
**SAGE:** Why you two here anyways?  
**MARTIN:** I just want-  
**ISAAC:** I don't care what you want, if you come into my peripheral vision it's gonna be a problem.  
**ZANE:** That's not fair.  
**SAGE:** What's not fair is I didn't get to beat your ass properly in the house, so if you feeling like you wanna keep talking we can go right now.

* * *

**A Little treat! Who do you think is going to make it into All-Stars? Tell me in a review!**


	7. Tag-Teaming

**BBC Chicago - "Tag-Teaming"**

The streets of Chicago are show; various cars honking horns and the city lights illuminating the night sky, reminiscent to Times Square in New York City. The camera speed zooms throughout the city, and onto a large victorian mansion with a blue devil's heart insignia patented on top of the walkway that leads to the entrance of the house. Inside, five males were pacing back and forth, shoving different pairs of clothes into large trash bags.

DANIEL: I love me a good prank, so Adonis, Isaias, let's see how you like it for y'all to be the prankee.

JOSEPH: Since niggas wanna talk shit about living with us, we'll help them pack their shit and make them think they are getting kicked out.

CHASE: HAHAHA, The look on their faces will be priceless.

ANT: Fuck, when are they coming home?

JOSEPH: It better be soon, I'm done playing games with these nigga.

The scene shifts to different flashback scenes of two Bad Boys, Adonis and Isaias, talking about all of the boys especially Joseph.

ISAIAS: These niggas are so wack, they think they run shit. I'd like to see them throw hands with me, so I can fuck all they asses up.

ADONIS: hahaha These niggas are nothing compared to us, we ARE the Bad Boys Club.

The scene shifts back to the present, where Daniel, Joseph, Ant, Logan, and Chase are just about done throwing some of Isaias and Adonis' belongings into trash bags. They put the garbage bags of clothes outside the mansion door.

DANIEL: Let's go outside.

ANT: Why?

DANIEL: We packed some of their shit, they might want to fight or something.

Joseph, Ant, Logan, Chase and Daniel went outside and sat around the stairs and patio waiting.

LOGAN: Their pulling up.

Outside, a black jeep pulls into the driveway of the mansion, and Adonis and Isaias exit both doors, laughing and cheering about the prank they pulled earlier. A flashback is shown of them putting up an old picture of Joseph, from when he was obese over his Bad Boy photo in the house.

ADONIS: Did you see his face? That bitches face was priceless.

ISAIAS: Nigga, it's only the third night, imagine the type of shit we could pull all season long?

DANIEL: Joseph handle your shit first cause they did you wrong with that shit.

ANT: Yeah, and if they jump you, I'll be there.

CHASE: Real shit.

JOSEPH: Thanks guys.

Adonis and Isaias came out the Jeep and noticed their belongings were in plastic bags.

ADONIS: WHAT THE FUCK?

ISAIAS: What the Hell is going on?

JOSEPH: Ya wanna target me and bully me? It's time to fight.

Adonis charged at Joseph and punched him in his nose. Joseph pushed him back and threw a punch into Adonis' eye and then a next one on his chest area. Isaias jumped in and swung on Joseph at the same time Adonis swung, they both hit Joseph's face and neck. Logan, Ant, and Chase ran into the fight and Logan threw a hard punch into Isaias nose as he was holding Joseph's neck and Ant threw a couple of punches on Adonis as he was still swinging on Joseph. Chase came in and punched Isaias as the whole group of 6 boys fell onto the ground. Joseph got a hold on Adonis' shirt and pulled him closer to him and started punching him on his head as he ripped the shirt from his grip. Isaias kicked repeatedly which hit Joseph in his face, Logan's arm and Ant's ribcage. Security flocked in as different angles of them fighting were shown.

ADONIS: LET ME GO! LET ME GO!

ISAIAS: I'M NOT DONE, LET GO OF ME!

Security held Adonis and Isaias by the Jeep as Joseph, Logan, Chase and Ant were being held by the mansion entrance.

JOSEPH: Y'all wanted to jump me, so we jumped y'all.

* * *

**Confessional**

LOGAN: When Joseph says, "We jumped them back" it hit me... I jumped somebody, I mean it was for a good reasoning but I don't like the whole jumping concept... so at this point in time I'm feeling horrible.

* * *

The producer came outside and went to talk to Isaias and Adonis.

PRODUCER: You two okay?

ISAIAS: I'm fine, I want to fight Joseph, so tell these securities to move out of my way!

PRODUCER: Isaias your mouth is bleeding right now and Adonis you have bruises all over your chest area where your shirt is ripped.

ADONIS: I don't care, let me at them, they jumped us!

PRODUCER: You both jumped Joseph and they jumped you two, both parties are wrong and if you two don't settle down, then you both will be asked to leave.

ISAIAS: BITCH I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! SEND MY ASS HOME, I WANNA FUCK THOSE BITCHES UP!

Adonis and Isaias began to pushing and shoving the security guards away from them as the producer grabbed Isaias by the waist and swung him back to the security guards.

PRODUCER: That's enough, you both need to go.

ADONIS: You have to be kidding me, this is bullshit, let us fight them.

PRODUCER: NO MORE FIGHTING! Adonis and Isaias you guys have been asked to leave the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

Security took them to the limo that pulled up to get the boys as other security guard went to get Adonis' and Isaias' stuff and bring them to the limo for them to leave. The producer then went to Joseph, Chase, Logan and Ant.

PRODUCER: First things first, I don't want no more jumping, I understand you guys saw them jump Joseph so you guys felt the need to defend him, but at the same time it was 4 on 2. That cannot happen again, the next time it happens whoever jumps is immediately going to be sent home.

JOSEPH: We're sorry, so Adonis and Isaias are leaving?

PRODUCER: Yes, they are acting to beligerent and aren't co-operating to my simple rules, so if they want to be disrespectful they can leave. Added with the damage they did to you by jumping and with the scheme they pulled, I think it's a fair reasoning to send them home.

ANT: YES! BY BITCHES!

Isaias and Adonis' limo pulled off as they were officially out of the Bad Boys Club Mansion.

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: I didn't even realize but it was 4 on 2... that's kind of fucked up but Adonis and Isaias did kind of ask for it in a way with the scheming they did in the house.

* * *

The boys went back into the house to cool down and rest their minds about the huge fight that went down earlier.

JOSEPH: The house is so quiet and peaceful now.

ANT: It is, I can't wait for the other two boys to come and turn up!

CHASE: Hopefully they are nothing like Adonis and Isaias, that's for sure!

Daniel and Logan go into the kitchen to get some snacks as Logan begins to talk to Daniel.

LOGAN: My nigga, I need to talk to you for a second.

DANIEL: Sure, what's up?

LOGAN: I know we just met and stuff, but I feel like I could trust you, what happened earlier today... I don't like it at all, I shouldn't have jumped in at all.

DANIEL: I mean at the end of the day, you were defending a friend, you feel me, so it's not like you guys jumped them just because, they had it coming.

LOGAN: I know but me as a person, I know how it feels to get jumped, it's not a good feeling, so for me to do that to somebody else, it makes me second guess myself.

DANIEL: My nigga, it's okay, I got your back, I know what you mean, that's partially the reason why I didn't jump into it too, being jumped isn't a fun experience by no means.

LOGAN: Thanks, you've eased my my mind a bit and I have your back too!

DANIEL: Now let's get some snacks I'm hungry haha!

LOGAN: HAHA Okay.

Logan and Daniel exited the kitchen with bags of chips and pop as they all sat in the living room.

CHASE: So what should we do today?

DANIEL: I heard about this amusement park, it's opened only for a couple of days but they have these huge ass roller-coasters and shit!

LOGAN: YES!

JOSEPH: I'm down, let's go!

All the boys got dressed and freshened up and headed out to the Amusement Park for a day of fun. The boys arrived at the extravagant display of rides and games along with the flock of people buzzing around having fun, laughing and chatting amongst friends and family.

ANT: Let's go on the roller-coasters!

DANIEL: Race you!

The boys raced up the Roller-Coaster and waited in line for their turn. They soon reached up front and boarded the ride. It was Chase and Daniel in the front, Logan and some random guy in the middle and Joseph and Ant in the third row along with other people in the rest of the seats.

CHASE: Oh FUCK! I SHOULDN'T HAVE SAT IN THE FROOOOOOOOOOOOONT!

Chase screamed as the Roller-Coaster dropped from being high in the air. Everyone laughed and taunted as everyone's manly voice went out the window and were replaced with high-pitched squeals! Soon the ride was over and the boys went onto atleast 5 more until they couldn't take the rush of it anymore.

LOGAN: Let's play some games!

DANIEL: Oh my God, I used to play that dart game all the time when I was little!

CHASE: Let's go then!

They went to the Shooting Darts game as they each took turns throwing the darts to pop the balloons. One by one they popped the darts as Logan missed the ballon but mistakenly hit the red spot in the middle of the tiny star on the board to obtain a huge prize!

EVERYONE: YAAAAAAAAAAY!

JOSEPH: THATA BOY!

LOGAN: Let's see, ah which one do you want Daniel?

DANIEL: ME?! You sure?

LOGAN: It's a payback for our talk earlier!

DANIEL: AH! Okay I want that white tiger!

The Carny took down the big white tiger and handed it to Daniel. The boys cheered as they exited the Amusement Park and made their way home. The boys entered the house and Daniel placed the Tiger at his bedside as a pillow.

ANT: We going out tonight?

CHASE: I know I am!

LOGAN: Yeah I think we all are going out haha!

The boys got dressed up and went into the limo and headed to Club Midnight! They entered the club as fog draped the floor and lasers played throughout the scene along with the Techno music that dropped. The boys went into their VIP area where they started to order drinks and start partying!

JOSEPH: Here's to no more Adonis and Isaias!

The boys cheersed and took their shot as some girls began to come into the VIP dancing with Chase and Logan. Daniel, Joseph and Ant were smoking Shisha and bumping to the beat that the DJ was playing. One of the girls laid down on the couch and Daniel, Ant and Chase took body shots off of her. The night came to a close as the boys went home. The boys entered the limo as: Daniel, Logan, Chase, Joseph and Ant.

DANIEL: Tonight was fun as Hell!

CHASE: I had a blast, the girls were fun!

ANT: I have to admit they were fun and good sports.

JOSEPH: I want to sleep haha!

LOGAN: Well we're almost home bro.

JOSEPH: Thankfully.

The boys reached to the mansion as they went to their rooms to change into comfortable clothing. Daniel, Logan, Chase and Ant went into the kitchen to get a midnight snack as Joseph quickly fell asleep. Before heading into the kitchen Logan noticed that two knew pictures were up.

* * *

**Confessional**

Logan, Chase, Daniel and Ant entered the confessional.

LOGAN: The first new boy looks like he's Jamaican mix.

DANIEL: He looks like a pretty-boy though, but from my past experience I know pretty boys could be 'Pop Offs' too.

CHASE: The other one is obviously white, typical redneck like myself and Ant!

ANT: REDNECK POWER! Hopefully they're both cool.

* * *

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early as they began finding their wallets in unusual places. Joseph found his wallet next to his toothbrush. Ant found his in his pillow case after feeling a lump where he rested his head. Chase found his wallet by the Vodka bottle in the cabinet. And Logan found his wallet in the Confessional room.

JOSEPH: I can't believe these niggas hid our wallets all over this Goddamn house.

ANT: They're are the epitome of childish.

The scene shifted to two boys sitting at a restaurant sipping on their Corona's.

_The first boy was dressed in a blue jean button-up over a white t-shirt. He wore black jeans and plain white Nikes. He had a silver watch and silver chain around his neck. He was Jamaican and Irish mixed. He was 6'0 and had black short tight-curly hair. He had his right ear pierced and no tattoos. _

REECE: If a nigga seems suspect, Imma have to check em'

* * *

Reece

"The Caribbean Knockout"

Age: 22

Chicago, IL

* * *

REECE: I'm easy to get along with as long as you're not a conceited little bitch!

A video of Reece's casting tape is shown of him playing basketball with his team and hanging out with friends partying.

_The second boy was wearing a red sweater with beige cargo shorts. He had on red low-top converse. He wore two black beaded wrist bands and a black and red snapback. He was Scottish. He was 5'8 and had ash-brown short straight hair. He had no tattoos and piercing. _

MATTHEW: Time to go into this house and make sure everybody knows what's good!

* * *

Matthew

"Mr. Judgemental"

Age: 23

Staten Island, NY

* * *

MATTHEW: People usually love me... usually anyways. If someone doesn't like me it's because they secretly envy me.

A video of Matthew's casting tape is shown where he is taking body shots off of girl after girl.

The two boys greet each other.

REECE: Hey what's up, I'm Reece!

MATTHEW: I'm Matthew what's good?

REECE: I'm just ready to go into this experience full throttle and live this up!

MATTHEW: I know what you mean man!

REECE: So what do you think is going to go down in the house?

MATTHEW: Well since their is two of us going into the house, I guess something big happened in the house.

REECE: Well I'm ready for crazy.

MATTHEW: Me too, my whole family is crazy.

REECE: I know what you mean, mine is also.

MATTHEW: Look, that's the limo.

Both Reece and Matthew go into the limo and head to the Mansion.

* * *

**Confessional**

REECE: I feel like Matthew is a cool guy, but only time will tell, so for now we're cool!

* * *

**Confessional**

MATTHEW: Reece seems like a cool dude, but something tells me he might bring a little bit of trouble to the table.

* * *

Back at the mansion Joseph sees the new pictures of the boys.

JOSEPH: So those are the new boys huh?

ANT: Yup!

JOSEPH: They look like a good time, like they know how to turn up and have fun.

The mansion door knocked as Reece and Matthew entered the house!

MATTHEW: Where's everybody at?

Daniel, Logan, Chase, Ant and Joseph made there way to greet both Reece and Matthew.

DANIEL: Hey guys! I'm Daniel.

REECE: Hey, it's nice to meet you, I've seen you on your Season in Atlanta, I'm Reece!

* * *

**Confessional**

REECE: I've seen Daniel before so I'm glad he's here on this Season. He's a overall cool guy so I know we'll hit it off.

* * *

MATTHEW: Hey, I'm Matthew!

LOGAN: I'm Logan!

CHASE: I'm Chase!

ANT: I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Ant!

JOSEPH: I'm Joseph!

DANIEL: So where you guys from?

MATTHEW: I'm from Staten Island!

REECE: I'm from The Windy City itself, Chicago!

EVERYONE: AYE!

LOGAN: You guys' room is upstairs all the way down the hallway in the end room.

MATTHEW: Thanks we'll be back!

Matthew and Reece get settled into their room and then make their way back downstairs back to the rest of the boys.

MATTHEW: So let's talk about some ground rules!

CHASE: Sounds good.

MATTHEW: Well I don't want anyone touching my stuff, unless you ask, you know what I mean.

DANIEL: That's totally reasonable, that's how I am too, just ask before you take or touch something.

REECE: So how do you guys feel about jumping?

LOGAN: Well I hate it, and I am totally against it.

JOSEPH: I think we're all against jumping.

MATTHEW: That's good, but one more thing. I respect that some guys might like guys and girls like girls but I don't want nobody to flaunt gay shit infront of me.

JOSEPH: Excuse me? So it's okay for you two flaunt your straight shit infront of me?

MATTHEW: All I'm saying is don't be doing too much infront of me because I'm not comfortable with it.

JOSEPH: Well welcome to 2014, there are gay/lesbians in the world, get over it.

MATTHEW: You're mad ignorant right now, like shut up.

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: I don't take what Matthew says to heart because Travis was just like that and now look at us, we're brothers now so I don't think anything of this situation. I think it's blowing out of proportion way too fast.

* * *

JOSEPH: Nigga don't even try to tell me I'm ignorant.

Joseph and Matthew are in eachothers face screaming and bickering between each other as Logan, Reece, Chase, Ant and Daniel are looking on at the display.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**Hope you enjoy! **

***Update is next Tuesday***


	8. Love-Bugged

**BBC Chicago - "Love Bugged"**

REECE: So how do you guys feel about jumping?

LOGAN: Well I hate it, and I am totally against it.

JOSEPH: I think we're all against jumping.

MATTHEW: That's good, but one more thing. I respect that some guys might like guys and girls like girls but I don't want nobody to flaunt gay shit infront of me.

JOSEPH: Excuse me? So it's okay for you to flaunt your straight shit infront of me?

MATTHEW: All I'm saying is don't be doing too much infront of me because I'm not comfortable with it.

JOSEPH: Well welcome to 2014, there are gay/lesbians in the world, get over it.

MATTHEW: You're mad ignorant right now, like shut up.

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: I don't take what Matthew says to heart because Travis was just like that and now look at us, we're brothers now so I don't think anything of this situation. I think it's blowing out of proportion way too fast.

* * *

JOSEPH: Nigga don't even try to tell me I'm ignorant.

Joseph and Matthew are in eachothers face screaming and bickering between each other as Logan, Reece, Chase, Ant and Daniel are looking on at the display.

MATTHEW: I have no problem getting into it on day one you faggot ass bitch.

JOSEPH: Do it then!

Ant pushed Joseph into the Kitchen as Reece told Matthew to sit down in the couch and chill out.

DANIEL: Okay that's enough, stop with this bullshit we all want to just hang out and have a good time. But I don't appreciate you saying "faggot ass bitch".

MATTHEW: Honestly, I'm sorry if I offended you with that remark but I don't give two fucks right now.

DANIEL: But you saying you don't give two fucks is being ignorant.

MATTHEW: So we gotta a problem now?

DANIEL: Listen I didn't even say that, what I'm saying is, how could you get mad at Joseph for being "ignorant" if you're being "ignorant"? That makes no sense at all.

* * *

**Confessional**

REECE: Daniel is a pretty smart nigga, I'll give him that much.

* * *

The scene then shifted onto Ant and Joseph in the Kitchen.

ANT: Calm down, don't let that shit get to you.

JOSEPH: You don't understand how much taunting and teasing I went through, I'll be damned if I let anyone ever disrespect me again like that. All my life I had to defend myself from ignorant asses like him who don't want me to be myself, do you know how that feels?

ANT: I'm sorry, just know that you have me. I'll have your back regardless 24/7 so don't worry about anything.

* * *

**Confessional**

ANT: Now it makes sense to why Joseph snapped so easily, he's been through a lot in his life and as a friend all I can do is reassure him that I'll be their for him regardless.

* * *

After a while had gone by for the boys to be calmed down, the night fell and the boys went to Club Spades to let go of built up tension.

DANIEL: WHAT TIME IS IT?

LOGAN: PARTY TIME!

CHASE: IT'S GETTING WHITE-BOY WASTED TIME!

EVERYONE: Hahaha

The boys got dressed and made their way into the limo and headed towards Club Spades! The boys exited their limo and went inside the club and went into their VIP section.

DANIEL: Here is too everyone having a good and fun night!

The boys raised their shots up and cheersed as they all drank. Matthew pulled Daniel aside to talk with him while everyone were dancing and drinking.

MATTHEW: I'm going to play it cool with Joseph but if he pisses me off, I'm going in on him.

DANIEL: I honestly think this shit is petty, but you have to do whatever you feel you need to do.

MATTHEW: Anyways I wanted to apologize for being arrogant earlier.

DANIEL: S'all good.

MATTHEW: Okay well let's go party!

Daniel and Matthew joined back the boys.

LOGAN: It's getting late we should get going.

REECE: Yeah you're right.

LOGAN: Let's get everyone.

Reece got Joseph and Ant as Logan told Daniel and Chase. All 6 boys went inside the limo.

REECE: Where's Matthew?

* * *

**Confessional**

MATTHEW: So I'm looking through this whole club for somebody, anybody and I can't find no one! WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE ME LIKE THAT?

* * *

Reece exited the limo and went inside the club to find Matthew. After a bit of searching Reece met up with Matthew.

MATTHEW: Where the fuck is everybody?

REECE: We all went back into the limo, but I guess you were in the washroom so we didn't realize until we went inside the limo and you weren't their.

MATTHEW: Not cool, I was so pissed.

REECE: Nah don't be, we weren't going to leave without you.

Reece and Matthew exit Club Spades and went inside the limo to head back to the mansion.

* * *

**Limo**

MATTHEW: I feel like we shouldn't leave a club unless we know everyone is together.

CHASE: That's fair enough.

LOGAN: Sorry for leaving without you.

* * *

**Confessional**

LOGAN: The only reason why I'm saying sorry to Matthew is because he's a big baby and it's the only way for him to shut up about being forgotten in the club and in all honesty the reason you were forgotten was because you're irrelevant. Sorry I'm not sorry!

* * *

The boys reached the mansion and got settled in. Soon everyone got into their beds and fell asleep. The next morning Ant and Daniel were the first two to wake up in the house. They were in the kitchen getting something to eat.

ANT: Hey Daniel could I ask you something?

DANIEL: Sure what's up?

ANT: So I've been getting these feelings...

DANIEL: Feelings? For who?

ANT: Joseph, we just have a lot in common and I genuinely care about the dude.

DANIEL: Aw, that's so cute, so what are you going to do about it?

ANT: I don't know what to do, that's why I'm asking you, any advice?

DANIEL: How about you just take him out to eat, so you guys can get some alone time from this hectic house and after a couple of "dates" ask him out if you feel like it's what you want.

ANT: Thanks, I'm glad I have you as a friend.

DANIEL: No problem.

Soon everyone woke up as Reece, Chase, Logan, Daniel and Matthew were in the backyard as Ant and Joseph went out to eat. The camera zoomed into the backyard where Chase began talking.

CHASE: I was hungry so I told Ant we should all go eat and the nigga flat out said, 'no' and I was like, is there a problem or something?

DANIEL: HAHA, Nah, Ant started catching feelings towards Joseph so he wanted to get to know him better by taking him on a date.

* * *

**Confessional**

MATTHEW: Are you kidding me? Ant is a faggot ass bitch too? How could someone who looks so straight be gay, that's so disgusting.

* * *

REECE: Damn Bad Boys Club be turning niggas out!

LOGAN: HA, OH MY GOD DON'T KILL ME!

All the boys began laughing as the scene shifted onto Ant and Joseph who were eating Pasta and sipping on some Champagne.

JOSEPH: This is so nice!

ANT: I know right! How's the food?

JOSEPH: It's the best, so why you being so nice to me?

ANT: What do you mean? I'm always nice to you, haha.

JOSEPH: Well I mean you're being extra nice!

ANT: Well I've been getting these feelings and I wanted to explore them with you.

* * *

**Confessional**

JOSEPH: Are you fucking with me? Ant likes me!? He's really sexy so I don't mind at all!

* * *

JOSEPH: You're not just saying that right?

ANT: NO! But I do want to take things slow.

JOSEPH: I totally understand, we'll take things slow.

They ate up their food and had some small talk laughing about past experiences as Ant paid the bill and the two boys made their way back to the Bad Boys Club Mansion. Ant and Joseph enter the house. Daniel, Logan and Chase are chilling in their room, Reece is on the computer searching for a club to go out for the night and Matthew was taking a shower. The camera invades Daniel, Logan and Chase's room.

CHASE: So how do you guys feel about Matthew and Reece?

DANIEL: Reece is cool as shit and I want to like Matthew but I feel like he's sneaky in a way.

LOGAN: I get what you mean but I just don't vibe with Matthew, Reece is my nigga regardless.

DANIEL: How do you feel about them?

CHASE: I like Reece but I feel like Matthew is going to pop off anytime soon.

LOGAN: On who though?

CHASE: Joseph, they almost got it in on day 1 of meeting each other remember.

DANIEL: I mean it was petty and I think they're over it.

LOGAN: Who knows.

The camera switches to Reece downstairs calling everyone.

REECE: HEY! WE'RE GOING TO A GLOW-PARTY!

JOSEPH: This is going to be fun!

ANT: You already know!

REECE: Be ready in 30 minutes y'all!

The boys ran to the dressing room to get their clothes on and freshen up. Soon the boys were fully clothed and ready for the all-white affair. The boys got into the limo and made their way to the glow-party.

CHASE: PARTY TIME!

The boys cheersed inside the limo with their shot as they reached their destination. As each boy got out the limo a painter with glow-in-the-dark paint began designing abstract linings on them. The boys entered the club and began to dance and drink with the crowd of energetic people.

* * *

**Confessional**

ANT: So I never really took it in but damn, Joseph got some moves on him.

* * *

Daniel, Reece, Logan, Chase, Matthew and Ant took as shot as Joseph was still dancing in the middle of the dancefloor with the crowd. After the shot Daniel and Chase joined Joseph as Matthew, Reece and Logan were taking body shots off of some girls.

REECE: On 3. 1, 2, 3!

LOGAN: AYE!

The boys took the body shot as Ant was looking on the dance floor.

* * *

**Confessional**

MATTHEW: This whole love thing going on with Ant and Joseph is so disgusting, like Ant I'll show you how to really party!

* * *

Matthew went up to Ant.

MATTHEW: Yo bro!

ANT: What's up?

MATTHEW: You need to stop with that gay shit, it's not cool yo!

ANT: You being disrespectful, don't do it.

MATTHEW: I'm looking out for you bro!

ANT: I didn't ask you to look out for me so thanks but no thanks.

Soon the boys got together and left the party and entered the limo. The shiny limo pulled up on the luxurious mansion. The occupants barraged their way into the house. All but 1 went into the kitchen to make some sandwiches to eat before bed. Ant noticed Daniel going up to bed early.

ANT: You good bro?

DANIEL: Yeah my nigga, I'm just exhausted is all, I'll see you in the morning.

ANT: Sure I gotchu, you want me to save you a sandwich?

DANIEL: Nah I'm good, but thanks.

ANT: And thanks for the advice earlier today.

DANIEL: No problem bro, just make sure it's what you truly want. Don't ever lead a nigga on cause the outcome is never going to be good.

ANT: Thanks and I know, see you in the morning.

Daniel made his way upstairs, crawling under his covers and quickly letting sleep fall upon him. Back downstairs the remaining Bad Boys were laughing and making sandwiches talking about the fun night.

CHASE: Tonight was a blast.

LOGAN: And drama free.

Ant walked over to Joseph who was in the living eating from the rest of the boys.

ANT: You had fun tonight?

JOSEPH: Yeah it was dope with the paint and all.

ANT: I didn't realize but you can dance really well.

JOSEPH: Oh nah, that's embarrassing.

ANT: Chill, you can really dance.

JOSEPH: Oh my God, thanks... it means a lot.

ANT: You're welcome.

The camera focused on Reece, Chase, Logan and Matthew in the kitchen.

LOGAN: You good nigga? What are you looking at?

MATTHEW: Those faggots disgust me.

* * *

**Confessional**

CHASE: And the truth finally comes out, a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts. Matthew tried playing it cool with he doesn't mind gay people but every chance he gets he throws out the "faggots" word like nigga I have no respect for you.

* * *

LOGAN: Yo, ANT, JOSEPH! Come here for a sec.

MATTHEW: What the fuck are you doing?

LOGAN: If you got such a big problem address that shit.

* * *

**Confessional**

LOGAN: So Matthew finally comes clean when he's drunk and says he has a problem with Joseph and Ant... and I find it funny cause it don't mean shit if you tell it to me, you have to tell them if it bugs you so much.

* * *

MATTHEW: Nah nigga, I ain't saying shit.

Joseph and Ant made their way into the kitchen as they saw Matthew looking at them with disgust.

ANT: What's going on?

LOGAN: Matt got something he wants to say.

JOSEPH: Uhm, Okay, what is it?

MATTHEW: That gay shit between you two gotta stop nigga, that shit is disgusting and unnatural. Either that shit stops or you both can get out of my house.

Joseph chuckles and steps forward.

JOSEPH: Why the fuck are you worried about what I'm doing? Worry about yourself bitch and second of all, "Your house?" Nah son you're a replacement, not an original. If you want me out of this house do something about it bitch.

ANT: Joseph stop he ain't worth it.

MATTHEW: Stop defending your boyfriend faggot, he can defend himself.

* * *

**Confessional**

JOSEPH: If this nigga says "Faggot" one more time, I swear to God.

* * *

JOSEPH: Stop using that word bitch!

MATTHEW: Why? It hurts? It's what you are you FAGGOT ASS BITCH!

Matthew screams in Joseph's face.

* * *

**Confessional**

DANIEL: So I'm trying to sleep, key word 'trying' and I can't cause these bitches are yelling their lungs out downstairs. This shit is going to stop NOW!

* * *

Daniel runs out of his room and down the stairs and enters the kitchen surprising everyone.

REECE: My nigga weren't you sleeping?

DANIEL: I can't cause these two won't shut up.

MATTHEW: He is a faggot ass bitch.

JOSEPH: And your a dumb ass bitch.

DANIEL: YO! SHUT THE FUCK UP! ONE OF YOU BEST START SWINGING CAUSE I'M BOUT TO FIGHT BOTH OF Y'ALL IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT IT. SO WHAT'S IT GON' BE?

MATTHEW: So what about it faggot? You feeling some type of way? SWING!

Joseph took the first swing which hit Matthew straight in his jaw. Matthew held Joseph's hands trying to stop him from swinging again. The two boys scuffle back and force pushing against each other trying to win each other over in power. Joseph got his right hand free from Matthew's grip and threw another hit. Matthew let go of Joseph's remaining hand and threw two punches as Reece pulled him back and Ant pulled Joseph back.

JOSEPH: You're done bitch!

Joseph ran upstairs and got Matthew's clothes and put them in his suite case and hauled it downstairs and threw it out the front door.

MATTHEW: What the fuck are you guys doing with my shit?

JOSEPH: I said you're done bitch, you're evicted, get the fuck out!

Matthew ran up and grabbed Joseph by his throat as Joseph threw a kick at Matthew's stomach. Matthew threw another punch and hit Joseph's jaw as Joseph pushed Matthew back and punched him twice in his cheek. They both held onto each other's shoulders tussling back and forth and ended up in the front porch. Joseph managed to trip Matthew and he took Matthew's suit case and threw it at him. Security quickly got Joseph and other security pulled Matthew into the driveway in front of the mansion.

MATTHEW: It's never going to be over bitch!

The producer walked outside and rested beside the Jeep and began to talk with Matthew.

PRODUCER: Are you okay?

MATTHEW: No, does it look like I'm okay? I need to go to the hospital, I'm done in this house.

PRODUCER: Alright the decision is yours, but you look fine.

MATTHEW: Well I'm not and I'm done. I'm over this experience, I'm over the boys and I'm just done.

An ambulance shortly pulled up with its lights flashing brightly. Matthew was escorted into the ambulance and was shipped off to the hospital.

* * *

FOLLOW | FAVOURITE | REVIEW

Tell me what you guys think and who you think should make it to All-Star Battle!


	9. Sneak Peek 3 - BBCASB

**A/N: I wont be able to update Ep. 4 until next week due to the fact that I'm really busy and heading to New York today. Sorry for the inconvenience but I'm not going to leave you guys high and dry, here's a Sneak Peek of Stephan VS Martin in BBCASB!**

* * *

Soon it was time for bed as the camera goes into the Gold Teams room.

**STEPHAN:** I'm bored, and I want to stir up some drama in this house.  
**ISAAC:** What are you talking about?  
**STEPHAN:** I'm going to pull a prank.  
**ISAAC:** On who?  
**STEPHAN:** On Martin.  
**ISAAC:** Nigga go to sleep.

**CONFESSIONAL: STEPHAN:** [Martin since you're scared of some water and you didn't participate in the Captain's Challenge, how about I get you wet?]

Stephan ran out his room and got two tall glasses filled with cold water as he crept his way into the Silver Team's room. He climbed on top of Martin's bed and began pouring the cold water onto Martin's face, shoulder, hair and on his bed.

**MARTIN:** WHAT THE FUCK?  
**STEPHAN:** HAHA, You don't like water?

Martin pushes himself up as he knocks both glasses out of Stephan's hand which made a loud crash noise which woke everyone up in the room. Stephan got down from the bed as Martin started removing his wet sheets and pillow.

* * *

**Who else do you guys think is in BBCASB?**


	10. Frenemies

**A/N: Sorry for the late update but I'm going to New York and I ave been busy but without further a due here is Episode 4!**

* * *

**BBC Chicago - "Frenemies"**

Joseph made his way back inside the mansion along with the rest of the boys in the kitchen.

REECE: Damn that was intense!

JOSEPH: You're telling me.

ANT: You beat that ass though!

DANIEL: You good?

JOSEPH: Yeah bro.

DANIEL: Good cause I need to finally get some sleep.

EVERYONE: HAHA.

LOGAN: I'm pretty tired too.

JOSEPH: Alright, goodnight guys.

Logan, Daniel, Chase and Reece went to their rooms and fell asleep. Joseph and Ant cuddled in the living room chair as they began discussing today's events.

JOSEPH: I can't believe him.

ANT: Who? Matthew?

JOSEPH: Yeah, he's so disrespectful. I can't get over the fact how he bashed me for being gay but yet didn't have one problem with Daniel.

ANT: Now that you bring that up, that's true. I haven't even thought of that.

JOSEPH: It's so weird.

ANT: It is, but now he's gone and we don't have to worry about his stupid antics.

JOSEPH: Oh yeah, but now we're getting another replacement.

ANT: Hopefully all is going to be well.

JOSEPH: I hope so too.

The two boys fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

The next morning Daniel, Logan, Chase and Reece came downstairs to see Joseph and Ant cuddling and sleeping in each others arms.

DANIEL: Let's wake them up on 3!

CHASE: Sounds good.

DANIEL: 1, 2, 3

EVERYONE: WAKE UP!

Ant and Joseph flipped out the chair as the other boys started laughing. They all decided to go out for lunch at Moxie's. Ant, Joseph and Reece took the Red Jeep as Logan, Chase and Daniel took the Black Jeep. The boys reached their destination as they all sat at their table and ordered their food.

LOGAN: What you guys gonna order?

REECE: I'm going with a classic Cheese Burger!

Chase stretched over and high-fived Reece.

CHASE: Classics are always the best, haha!

DANIEL: Well Imma get the Chipotle BBQ Burger, keepin' it messy!

The boys laughed.

LOGAN: That sounds good, I'll get that too, what about you two love birds?

ANT: I'm going to get a Streak.

JOSEPH: I feel like eating some Steak too.

LOGAN: So we're all good on what we're ordering?

EVERYONE: YUP!

The waiter came and took everyone's order as they got some beverages to sip on in the meantime.

CHASE: So when do you think we're going to get the new replacement?

DANIEL: Probably tonight or tomorrow morning.

LOGAN: I don't know, but I'm kind of glad to get a different roommate.

JOSEPH: I just hope he's cool as fuck or it would suck.

The waiter came back with everyones food as the boys began to dig in.

* * *

The scene shifted onto a light skinned boy in the Bad Boys Club limo arriving to the house.

FRANKIE: I've always been loved so I know that these boys will love me off.

* * *

Frankie

"The Hectic Prankster"

San Diego, CA

Age: 21

* * *

The limo arrived at the mansion. Frankie stepped out and went inside the mansion.

_Frankie was wearing a black tank with a black and white checkered flannel top. A beige cargo shorts and some white and black Nikes. Frankie is 5'9, light skinned with abs. He's mixed with Jamaican and Spanish. He has short black curly hair and has no tattoos or piercings._

FRANKIE: Hello? Is anyone else in here?

Frankie scurried around looking into the kitchen, the phone room, the arcade room, then upstairs to see the dressing room and all three bedrooms. He then went outside in the backyard to see the swimming pool, the hot tub and outside patio table and chairs where he sat and took in the view.

FRANKIE: I wonder where everyone is?

* * *

The scene shifted onto Ant, Joseph, Chase, Logan, Daniel and Reece finish eating and making their way back home. The boys quickly drove back home to the mansion as they parked the Jeeps and made their way back into the mansion. The boys walked into the mansion as they all saw Frankie drinking a Corona in the kitchen.

FRANKIE: Hey! I'm Frankie!

All the boys shook his hand.

DANIEL: I'm Daniel!

REECE: I'm Reece.

LOGAN: The names Logan!

CHASE: I'm Chase!

ANT: I'm Anthony but everyone calls me Ant.

JOSEPH: And I'm Joseph!

FRANKIE: I was beginning to think that you guys would never show up!

REECE: So I'm your roomie. Where you from?

FRANKIE: I'm from San Diego, California!

EVERYONE: AYE!

FRANKIE: So where we going out tonight?

LOGAN: I know this strip club called, "Caddy's"

DANIEL: STRIP CLUB, YEAH-YUH!

CHASE: Sounds good, haha!

* * *

Reece showed Frankie their room as all the other boys went into the dressing room to get ready.

REECE: Your bed is that one over there.

FRANKIE: Thanks, you all seem mad cool so I'm guessing everyone is cool with each other?

REECE: Yeah we're all good with one another.

FRANKIE: That's good to hear! Oh yeah can I ask you something?

REECE: Sure what is it?

FRANKIE: How do the guys like pranks?

REECE: Well no one pulled any since I was hear except when we scared Ant and Joseph while they were sleeping.

FRANKIE: This is going to be great.

Frankie dug into his bag and pulled out a bottle filled with a powder substance.

REECE: What's that?

FRANKIE: It's itching powder, we'll sprinkle a little on their bed and watch the fun begin!

REECE: Oh my God that would be funny.

FRANKIE: You be look out, we'll start with the front room.

Reece and Frankie came out their room and went to Ant and Joseph's room as Reece was lookout. Frankie sprinkled the itching powder onto Ant's bed as he went towards Joseph's bed.

REECE: ABORT!

FRANKIE: SHIT!

Frankie and Reece dash towards their room as Joseph went into his room.

REECE: That was close.

FRANKIE: You're telling me? I was in the room fool, haha!

The boys laughed as they joined the rest of the boys in the dressing room.

DANIEL: Where were you two?

CHASE: Yeah you guys were gone for a good 15 minutes.

LOGAN: What you guys plotting?

FRANKIE: Haha, nothing, he was just telling me about what happened within the few days.

JOSEPH: Oh, I guess you heard I beat the guy you replaced.

FRANKIE: Obviously!

* * *

**Confessional**

REECE: Damn Frankie is one Hell of a liar. Good thing he is or we would have been caught haha!

* * *

Soon the boys finished getting ready and made their way into the limo and headed to "Caddy's".

* * *

**Limo**

CHASE: Here's to having a new replacement who is cool as fuck!

EVERYONE: CHEERS!

FRANKIE: Aw, thanks guys!

Everyone chugged their shots.

LOGAN: We're here!

* * *

The boys exit the limo and made their way into the Strip Club. They entered their VIP section as Chase got 2 rounds for each of the boys.

CHASE: BOTTOMS UP!

DANIEL: LIKE THEM STRIPPERS BOOTY DO!

EVERYONE: HAHA!

The boys took both shots as Logan, Reece, Ant and Frankie went to get private lap dances.

* * *

**Confessional**

JOSEPH: I shouldn't get jealous cause Ant and I aren't a couple but I'm a little pissed off regardless.

* * *

Chase, Daniel and Joseph went to the bar and took more shots as the strippers were dancing on the table tops. They threw bills at them as the strippers twirled up and down the poles and did tricks on the pole. After a while of taking shots and dancing and smoking shisha the boys left the club and entered the limo as Logan, Ant, Frankie, Reece, Joseph, Daniel and Chase.

* * *

**Limo**

CHASE: I'm mad tired yo!

DANIEL: My nigga you're drunk, just rest your head on my shoulder until we reach home.

CHASE: I'm not drunk haha, but I will rest my head cause I'm tired.

JOSEPH: You're cool as fuck but you need to stop being sloppy, it's not a good look, and yes you are drunk.

CHASE: I had your back so don't come at me like that.

JOSEPH: No one's coming at you in any type of way.

CHASE: So lower your motherfucken tone then.

Chase and Joseph both get into each other's face as Daniel gets up and separates the two.

CHASE: DON'T FUCKEN DISRESPECT ME, I AIN'T THE ONE.

JOSEPH: AND I AIN'T THE TWO, YOU'RE DRUNK GET OVER IT.

CHASE: I'M NOT DRUNK!

Chase lunged forward and punched Joseph in the cheek as Joseph pulled Chase by the neck onto the floor of the limo. Chase punched twice upward hitting Joseph in the process as the limo was stopped and security was pulling out the two boys. Joseph was the first to be pulled outside.

JOSEPH: Let's go!

Chase was kept in the limo with Daniel, Logan, Reece, Frankie and Ant as Joseph was sent into a separate limo to ride home.

* * *

The limo ride was quiet and short. Joseph's limo arrived first as he dashed into the mansion. Soon the second limo arrived and Daniel and Logan carried their sleeping roommate Chase on their shoulders. Followed out the limo were Reece, Frankie and then Ant. The 6 boys entered the house and Daniel and Logan carried Chase to their room.

DANIEL: That was crazy, who say that one coming?

LOGAN: I didn't think Chase would've swung on him.

DANIEL: Me neither.

Both boys left their room and went down the hall into Ant's and Joseph's room.

LOGAN: You good?

JOSEPH: No, I want to fight him.

DANIEL: Why?

JOSEPH: Cause I didn't get to fight him properly.

DANIEL: Well he's asleep, so I guess you have to wait until morning, but I don't think there is any need for it.

ANT: Yeah I don't think their is any need for you two to fight again, you guys are friends.

* * *

Daniel and Logan exited Ant and Joseph's room and went into theirs as the camera shifted onto Reece and Frankie talking in their room.

FRANKIE: What the fuck? I thought you said everyone likes each other.

REECE: They do, maybe Chase was actually drunk.

FRANKIE: He didn't seem drunk.

REECE: Well I have no idea, but it will be cleared up in the morning when we all wake up.

Just then everyone heard Ant scream. Everyone ran out their room except for Chase who was dead asleep.

LOGAN: What happened yo?

ANT: Who the fuck put itching powder in my bed?!

FRANKIE: I did man, I'm sorry, I totally forgot about it!

ANT: Why?!

FRANKIE: It was supposed to be a prank to the whole house but Joseph came into the room too early so I had to leave without getting to go into anyone else's room since we went out.

Everyone bursted into laughter as it was actually funny.

ANT: That would have been funny if you got the whole house. But I need new sheets.

FRANKIE: Don't worry I gotchu!

Frankie went into his room and got his sheets and gave them to Ant. The boys went back into their own rooms as slept took over them all.

* * *

In the morning Chase, Daniel, Logan and Joseph were the first 4 people to wake up in the house. Chase, Daniel and Logan were in the living room as Joseph walked into the living room.

JOSEPH: So do you wanna talk in private or you don't mind if they hear.

CHASE: I don't mind, they're my brothers.

JOSEPH: Well I want to know if you remember what happened last night?

CHASE: Yes I do.

JOSEPH: You do?!

CHASE: Yes, we fought in the limo because you called me drunk multiple times and told me I was sloppy when I wasn't drunk and you wouldn't shut up and let me sleep.

JOSEPH: And here I thought we were cool, so we gotta problem now?

CHASE: We don't have a problem unless you want to have a problem. You were disrespectful last night so it rubbed me the wrong way that doesn't mean that I hate you, I just had a problem with you last night.

JOSEPH: Well I still think you were drunk and that's that.

CHASE: Are you mad because I fought you?

JOSEPH: I'm mad because we were supposed to be friends and you hit me.

CHASE: I mean if we need to fight to settle this shit, then let's fight.

DANIEL: Whoa, whoa, whoa, y'all don't need to fight.

LOGAN: Exactly, Joseph, Chase said he has no problem with you so why can't you guys just squash the beef.

JOSEPH: I never befriend somebody that I beat.

CHASE: But you didn't beat me though.

Joseph ran up and punched Chase in his face as Logan and Daniel got up. Chase kicked Joseph and pushed him away as Ant, Reece and Frankie ran down the stairs to see what was going on downstairs. Chase got up from the chair and ran towards Joseph as Joseph ran towards Chase. Both boys hit each other on contact as Daniel and Logan grabbed Chase and Ant and Reece took Joseph.

CHASE: We good now?

JOSEPH: We good.

The boys let go as Joseph and Chase hugged it out and dabbed each other.

CHASE: You gotta good punch my nigga.

JOSEPH: You're the one to talk.

ANT: So you two finally finished fighting each other?

JOSEPH: Yeah we're good.

* * *

**Confessional**

FRANKIE: Damn, so even friends fight in the Bad Boys Club?

* * *

Frankie went upstairs while the other boys were in the kitchen cooking up a feast for a family dinner. Frankie went into Ant's and Logan's rooms and took a chain from each one of the bad boys and hid them in Ant's suite case.

* * *

**Confessional**

FRANKIE: Ant is a good sport so I don't think he would mind me putting this whole prank onto him!

* * *

Frankie went back downstairs and joined in on the cooking for the feast. Everyone sat around the table as Logan was giving out plates of food for everyone.

DANIEL: I just want to say, I'm glad we're finally all getting along and can have a meal as a family.

LOGAN: After everything is said and done, I love everyone of you guys and just know that.

CHASE: I'm not good at speeches but even after this experience is over I know that we all will keep in touch because we're brothers now.

JOSEPH: Let's have a toast to all of us having a great time in this house as a family!

ANT: Here's to the replacements being an original in our eyes!

REECE: I love you guys!

EVERYONE: AWE!

FRANKIE: I know I haven't been here long but you guys are the best, I wouldn't want to have this experience with anyone else other than you guys!

The boys cheersed their glasses and began to dig into their food.

* * *

**Follow | Favourite | Review**

**Who do you guys think would make it into All-Stars and what's your thoughts on Frankie?**


End file.
